Garcia's New Year Prisoner
by Cometas Por El Cielo
Summary: Written for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner New Years' fic Challenge. Garcia kidnaps Reid for New Years


**A/N:**

Written for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner » Fanfic Challenge Round 7 - New Year's Challenge

Seeing as my prompts were: Standing out in the cold to watch fireworks; a missed New Year's party; an unexpected midnight kiss, this was probably supposed to be a Garcia/Reid romance, but I'm not a fan of the pairing, so it's just a friendship one :)

Oh, also, this is my first fic without using and OC (unless you count the couple watching fireworks) so any constructive criticism would be welcomed.

Pairing: Reid/Garcia

Prompts: Standing out in the cold to watch fireworks; an unexpected midnight kiss

* * *

**Garcia's New Year Prisoner**

* * *

Dr. Reid did not have any plans for New Years 2011- not that that fact was a _surprise _or anything, Reid never had plans. It was something he was just use to and to be honest, he didn't mind. Who _wants _to get completely wasted on December 31st and start the New Year with a hangover? 103,129,320 other Americans, that's for sure. The current amount of Americans 15 and older was 103,129,321, minus Reid you've got 103,129,320. He counted the teenagers because, well, that's what teenagers do.

Reid sighed as he walked into the DC Metro subway station, he, Hotch and Garcia were the only ones working December 31st, not by their choice. He boarded the train closest to Quantico and flagged down a cab for the rest of the drive.

"Good morning, Garcia." He said, taking off his scarf and coat.

"'Morning, Genius!" She called from her lair. Hotch was in his office, so they decided not to bother him.

The workday went by slowly, with a seemingly never-ending supply of paperwork. Reid was surprised he didn't have carpal tunnel already. Surprisingly, Hotch was the first to leave, 14 minutes before it would have been 10:00. Garcia yawned and walked out of her office at 4 minutes _after _10.

"You still filling out paperwork, Boy Wonder?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately."

Garcia smiled and yanked it away.

"Garcia-"

"Sh sh sh! Don't say anything, just listen...be right back." She went and put the paperwork somewhere in her lair.

"There's a huge firework display in DC tonight. You're my New Year's prisoner! We're going!"

Reid shook his head, "Garcia I can't."

"And why not?"

"Paperwork."

She rolled her eyes, "Reid would you rather sit here and do paperwork, or watch sparky things blow up?"

He contemplates his options. "Sparky things hands down, but-"

"Nope! Come on!" Garcia grabbed his arms and began pulling him out of the bullpen.

He wriggled from he grasp. "I need my scarf and jacket."

"Right." She giggled. "We're taking my car." The two got into the elevator and walked to her car. Parking places were scare so they had to park a considerable distance from the fireworks. By the time they found a viewing spot that pleased Garcia, it was 11:30. It was freezing cold, yes, but it wasn't that bad.

As long as they didn't look at the people sitting on the curb a few feet away from them. They were a couple, the girl was obviously a fake blonde. She and her brunette boyfriend couldn't keep their hands off each other. _It's New Years Eve, not Valentine's Day...goodness! _Reid thought. For the rest of the half hour, Reid and Garcia had to deal with the two making out. Until of course-

"Stop! Fireworks!" The girl exclaimed pointing at the sky. The boy stopped kissing her and watched the fireworks with her.

_Why did Garcia have to drag me along? It's cold, and now, I feel like throwing up because of those two. _Reid wasn't paying attention to the fireworks at first. He was sure Garcia wouldn't notice if he tiptoed away to take a leisurely stroll. No, she noticed. "No way Reid! You're staying." He checked his watch. _12:00. Oh, so the fireworks start at mid-night...that makes sense. They're actually kind of beautiful...no- they're _really _beautiful._

Garica smiled and slapped one of those ridiculous 2011 glasses over his eyes. "Happy New Year Reid!" Then she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Having not even been kissed on the cheek by anybody in so long, even a friend kiss made him blush. "You know, this is the most fun I've had in a long time!"

Garcia laughed, "What are friends for?" Reid smiled and continued watching the display. After the fireworks, Garcia offered to drop him off at his apartment. He declined, but she insisted and after debating her about it, he agreed. Just before he got out of the car Garcia flashed him a smile and asked, "Now aren't you glad I dragged you along?"

"Happy New Year Garcia."


End file.
